Burning Out Under The Rainy Night, PtBR
by Gabss
Summary: É uma mudança que chega e, de repente, te levanta ao final de um dia chuvoso em que você se sentou sozinha e chorou. É um sinal que te avisa que a vida está esperando pelo dia em que fará as pazes com o amor que morreu em você. When the Pain Dies Down, Chris Stills . Pós-Always, começando logo onde parou a cena de caskett. Conteúdo adulto no capítulo 1.
1. Fogo

Os dois ali, naquele momento, não eram Beckett e Castle, não eram o escritor e a detetive.

Eram Rick e Kate, duas pessoas imperfeitas, comuns, com mais curativos nos corações do que deveriam ter em um mundo justo. Duas pessoas que, finalmente, estavam no lugar certo, nos braços um do outro.

Ele sempre imaginou que, quando esse momento chegasse, sua mente estaria a mil por hora.

Ela sempre imaginou que, quando esse momento chegasse, sua mente estaria repleta de dúvidas.

Mas naquele momento, enquanto ela o guiava pela mão por seu apartamento, a mente dele estava em branco, como se seu cérebro ainda não tivesse feito as conexões necessárias para compreender tudo que estava acontecendo.

Já na dela, havia apenas uma coisa. Ele.

Kate não foi pelo escritório, optando pelo caminho mais curto, indo em direção à porta que dá para quarto dele, pela direita da sala. Durante os passos até lá, a única área de contato entre eles eram suas mãos, as pontas dos dedos formigando com a eletricidade no ar.

Quando ela tocou o trinco da porta, o sentiu puxando sua mão, fazendo com que ela se virasse e ficasse de frente pra ele. Rick não deu tempo a ela de reagir antes de pressioná-la contra a porta e atacar seus lábios. Ele sentiu que ela sorria durante o beijo e afastou seu rosto alguns centímetros, intrigado. Kate ainda estava sorria, as bochechas vermelhas, os olhos escuros.

-_O que foi?_, perguntou ele enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo que havia grudado no rosto dela, o colocando atrás da orelha.

O sorriso de Kate mudou para um de provocação e ela mordeu o lábio por um instante antes de responder:

-_Você realmente gosta de portas_.

Rick sorriu, colocou as duas mãos no quadril dela, uma perna entre as dela, e colou completamente seus corpos, pressionando, vendo como os olhos dela se fechavam por um instante antes de se abrirem novamente, todo e qualquer humor tendo ido embora.

-_Não é da porta em si que eu gosto._

* * *

Ela abriu a porta do quarto e eles entraram, Rick a segurando pela cintura, seus lábios vagando pelo pescoço dela, distribuindo beijos molhados por toda região.

Não se preocuparam com acender a luz, sendo a luminosidade que vinha dos abajures no quarto e no escritório dele suficiente.

Kate levou as mãos ao peito dele, arranhando de leve, e então o afastou.

A surpresa pelo súbito movimento foi rapidamente apagada quando ele a viu dando um passo para trás, as mãos no casaco, o retirando. Ela o deixou cair por seus braços e passou a desabotoar o que faltava de sua camisa. Rick fixou os olhos nos movimentos dos dedos dela, na pele sendo exposta, e sentiu o coração apertando ao ver uma mancha escura na barriga dela.

Em um instante, ele já estava colado à ela de novo, a mão sobre a área machucada e uma expressão aflita no rosto.

-_Kate..._

Ela o calou com seus lábios, o beijando desesperadamente, as mãos em cada lado do rosto dele. Esse era o momento deles. Depois de tanta espera. Ela não ia deixar mais nada interferir nisso. Nem o universo, nem nenhum dos dois. Não mais.

Ao sentir ele não reagindo, Kate parou de beijá-lo e direcionou a boca ao ouvido dele, sua respiração pesada batendo em sua pele o fazendo se arrepiar:

-_Depois, Rick. Depois. Por favor_. -e mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha dele. - _Agora, eu só quero você_.

Ela o sentiu, mais do que ouviu, suspirando, se rendendo. E pouco depois as mãos dele já estavam segurando cada lado da camisa aberta dela, a retirando. A boca voltando à suas tarefas no pescoço dela. Kate, mesmo com o pouco espaço que havia entre eles, começou a desabotoar a dele, demorando muito mais do que o necessário em alguns botões quando ele sugava em algum ponto sensível ou ao sentir uma das mãos dele subindo por suas costas.

Após completar a tarefa, ela colocou os dedos no cinto dele e deu um passo para trás, puxando-o, enquanto ele se ocupava de terminar de tirar a própria camisa.

Ao chegarem na cama, Rick a empurrou levemente na direção desta, indicando que ela deitasse. Kate fez que não com a cabeça e levou as mãos à própria calça, desabotoando-a.

A mente de Rick pareceu finalmente cair em si sobre a situação e ele parou os movimentos dela colocando suas mãos sobre as dela e colou suas testas.

Ela estava de olhos fechado, ele olhando fixamente para os lábios dela, ambos com a respiração acelerada. Ele a sentiu abrindo os olhos, e subiu o olhar, seus olhares se cruzando.

Foi o último momento de hesitação da noite. A última pausa para considerar o que diabos estava acontecendo ali. Os olhos dela gritavam paixão, desejo, necessidade... amor? Não dúvida. Não arrependimento. Não dor. O restinho disso que ainda havia nos dele se apagou então e se igualaram aos dela.

Rick cortou o espaço entre seus rostos e a beijou. Por momentos que pareceram horas. Lentamente. Só lábios. Saboreando. Mas então não era mais o suficiente.

Kate mordeu o lábio inferior dele, o fazendo gemer e qualquer resquício de controle desaparecer. Logo, tudo que conseguiam processar eram o que estavam sentindo, o que o outro estava causando em seus corpos. Ele a colocou ainda mais contra si, uma mão nas costas e uma na nuca dela. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, o segurando no lugar.

Línguas se tocavam, procurando, provocando. Mãos exploravam, acariciando, acendendo a pele exposta. Gemidos de ambas as partes comparando forças com o barulho da chuva lá fora. E uma eletricidade no ar que tempestade nenhum conseguiria gerar.

Rick levou as mãos à calça dela, uma em cada lado de sua cintura, e começou a baixar o tecido molhado, separando seus lábios e abaixando para poder retirar a peça de vez. Kate ergueu uma perna, depois a outra, o auxiliando, usando uma mão no ombro dele para se equilibrar, enquanto ele aproveitava para retirar os sapatos e as meias dela. Ele terminou e foi se erguendo, suas mãos fazendo um caminho desde os tornozelos até se posicionarem na cintura dela.

* * *

Kate deu um selinho rápido nele e então subiu na cama, deitando meio de lado, apoiada no cotovelo, o lábio entre os dentes. Rick sentiu a garganta secando, o coração batendo forte em seus ouvidos. Kate, na cama dele, seminua e com uma expressão que só poderia ser caracterizada como de deleite.

Enquanto ele tentava se livrar do cinto e dos sapatos, Kate ficou a observá-lo. Seus braços e seu peitoral eram definidos, musculosos. Havia alguns quilinhos extras na cintura, mas nada que o deixasse menos gostoso naquele momento. Ele se atrapalhou com a última meia e, enquanto tentava puxá-la, acabou se virando, ficando quase de costas para ela. Kate umedeceu os lábios e foi descendo os olhos por ele. Sorriu para si quando ultrapassou o final das costas.

Nesse momento, Rick conseguiu se recompor e se virou. Kate rapidamente voltou os olhos para os dele. Ele deu um sorrisinho safado e subiu na cama, se colocando por cima dela, se apoiando nos braços para não depositar todo seu peso sobre ela, fazendo-a se deitar de costas.

Kate passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e levou seus lábios ao rosto dele, beijando sua bochecha, atrás de sua orelha, seu pescoço, todo lugar que conseguisse.

Ele fez pressão contra ela com seu quadril e em retorno a sentiu fincando os dentes na curva de seu pescoço, forçando seu rosto contra o pescoço dela. Ele respirou fundo e, mesmo podendo ser só um truque de sua mente, sentiu cheiro de cerejas.

Ela buscou a boca dele, o forçando a virar o rosto e o beijou com tudo que era capaz. Cada segundo se negando ao outro estava buscando compensação naquele e logo precisaram se separar para conseguir respirar.

Rick aproveitou para inserir uma mão por baixo das costas dela e abrir seu sutiã. Ao conseguir, voltou sua mão à cintura dela e desceu um pouco o corpo, beijando o caminho do rosto ao tórax dela até esbarrar em seu sutiã. Beijou delicadamente a cicatriz circular no peito dela e então, com os dentes, puxou cada alça do sutiã pelos ombros dela. Kate o ajudou com os braços e ele tirou a peça, a jogando para um lado qualquer.

Voltou a ficar na altura dela, os olhos se fixando, e se deitou de lado, saindo de cima dela. Foi descendo uma mão pelo centro do tórax dela lentamente, uma leve carícia, fazendo a pele dela se arrepiar. Chegou à barra da calcinha que ela ainda vestia e fez o caminho de volta, agora pela lateral, até chegar a um dos seios, o tomando com a mão. Um dos dois gemeu. Quase certeza que foi ele.

Rick voltou sua atenção ao que sua mão estava fazendo, e levou a boca ao outro seio, sugando de leve e, dessa vez, certeza que o gemido saiu dela. Ele ficou alguns segundos dando atenção à região, e então desceu a boca pela barriga dela, até chegar à ultima peça de lingerie. Era preta também, no mesmo estilo da parte superior (provavelmente um conjunto), e ele sentiu uma necessidade urgente de se livrar das calças o mais rápido possível.

A beijou sobre a peça, a fazendo errar uma respiração, e se posicionou de joelhos ao final da cama, puxando a calcinha pelas pernas delas. A retirou, a colocando de lado, e voltou sua atenção à mulher nua em sua cama. Se antes ele já tinha certeza, agora ela só ganhou força, ele não queria nunca mais ver nenhuma outra ali.

Se inclinou sobre ela novamente, se posicionando logo acima de seu centro. Rick olhou para cima e a viu o observando, as mãos agarradas ao lençol, os olhos mais negros do que nunca. Nenhum encorajamento a mais era necessário. Ele desceu o rosto e a beijou, totalmente embriagado por ela. Percorreu a língua pela região, até se focar no clitóris, arrancando um gemido roco dela e a fazendo fechar os olhos com força, a cabeça indo de encontro ao travesseiro. Foi subindo uma mão pela perna dela, apertando ao chegar na coxa e então passou a usar seus dedos em Kate também, primeiro só provocando, trabalhando a boca com mais empenho ao ter a prova em seus dedos do quanto ela realmente o queria.

Kate ergueu o quadril involuntariamente ao senti-lo colocando dois dedos nela. Rick ergueu o rosto para observá-la e a imagem com que se deparou o fez acelerar o movimento dos dedos. A cabeça jogada para trás, a boca entreaberta, a respiração acelerada. Completamente entregue. À ele.

Ela sentiu que ele a observava e o olhou, o ar vibrando quando ao ver a expressão de puro desejo nas feições dele, e ela sabia que precisava dele, nela, naquele instante.

Levou sua mão até a dele e o fez parar seus movimentos. Ele franziu a testa, intrigado. Ela retirou a mão dele dali e puxou o braço dele, indicando para ele subir. Ele o fez e ficou sobre ela de novo. Kate levou então seu rosto até a altura do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

-_Eu quero você._

Rick grunhiu e sentiu como ela os virava na cama, ficando por cima.

Ela sentou-se, quadril contra quadril, roçando contra a evidência mais do que óbvia do desejo dele.

-_Você está usando roupas demais_. -falou ela, sedutoramente, enquanto percorria as mãos pelos ombros e peitoral dele, descendo.

-_Pode me ajudar com isso, detetive?_

Rick notou como as mãos dela pararam e a expressão de seu rosto ficou sombria por um instante, mas não teve tempo de analisar isso mais a fundo, pois logo uma das mãos dela estavam abrindo o zíper e outra passando por dentro do cós de sua calça. Ele ergueu o quadril, ajudando-a na tarefa de terminar de despi-lo e ela tirou a calça e o boxer que ele usava de uma só vez.

* * *

Ele se esticou para alcançar uma caixinha em sua mesinha de cabeceira e tirou uma camisinha de lá. A levou em direção à boca para rasgar a embalagem, quando sentiu os dedos dela segurando seu pulso e então retirando o pacotinho de sua mão. Rick engoliu em seco enquanto ela o abria e respirou fundo, tentando se controlar quando sentiu a mão dela o apertando e então descendo o preservativo por sua extensão.

Kate subiu um pouco na cama, sentando sobre ele novamente, tórax tocando tórax, e desceu a cabeça até seus lábios poderem se tocar. Se beijaram por alguns segundos, até ele parar de mover os lábios ao sentir ela pegando seu pênis para posicioná-lo contra sua entrada. Ela desceu lentamente sobre ele, respirações seguradas, até se encaixarem completamente, perfeitamente.

Voltaram a se beijar, lentamente, ainda sem se moverem, apenas sentindo a magnitude daquele momento.

Ela iniciou os movimentos. Vagarosos, profundos, o quadril subindo e descendo. Logo Rick começou a participar. Colocou as mãos em cada lado da cintura dela, auxiliando seus movimentos, dando a eles mais energia.

Kate se moveu, procurando ficar mais confortável, as pernas prendendo as dele, se apoiando nos joelhos. Os movimentos ainda lentos, mas ritmados, sem parar. Rick ergueu uma das mãos e passou a massagear seus seios. Parou quando ela soltou um gemido particularmente alto e passou a observar a cena à sua frente, a mulher à sua frente.

Era uma cena que ele tinha certeza que nunca seria apagada de sua memória. Os cabelos úmidos, um pouco em seu rosto, outro tanto caído por seus ombros, grudados à seu pescoço. Os olhos escuros, fixos nele. Os lábios vermelhos, a boca entreaberta. O torso desnudo. E os dois unidos, se movendo juntos.

A pegando totalmente de surpresa e arrancando um gritinho dela, ele os girou na cama, ficando por cima de novo.

-_Acabei de fazer Katherine Beckett gritar na cama?_

Kate entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo dele e trouxe seu rosto para junto do seu.

-_Se esse é o único jeito que vai conseguir me fazer grit..._

O resto da frase ficou engasgada em sua garganta quando, em resposta, ele deu uma forte investida nela. Rick ergueu o tronco, a olhou e sorriu.

Ela colocou uma das pernas ao redor da dele, apoiando o outro pé na cama, se abrindo mais para ele, e voltaram a se mover um contra o outro, agora com mais vigor. Ela o puxou pelo pescoço para beijá-lo, os movimentos de seus corpos causando uma bagunça de lábios, línguas e saliva, até que ela desistiu e direcionou a boca para o pescoço dele, passando a língua pelo caminho até seu ombro e então mordendo o local, o fazendo grunhir e dar uma investida forte e profunda, a fazendo fechar os olhos e gemer.

Pouco depois, Rick a sentiu se aproximando do clímax e diminuiu a velocidade, quase saindo dela deliberadamente a cada movimento. Ela ergueu o quadril da cama, ansiosa, tentando retomar o ritmo, a proximidade, e arqueou as costas ao sentir os lábios dele alternando entre seus seios.

Ele a notou movendo a mão até onde estavam unidos e a visão dela se tocando nublou qualquer ideia de fazer eles durarem mais um pouco e ele voltou a acelerar os movimentos, erguendo o tórax, se apoiando nos joelhos, querendo ter uma boa visão dela quando ela chegasse lá.

Não demorou muito para a respiração dela acelerar ainda mais e ela sentir a pressão em seu abdômen ficando insuportável. As primeiras ondas atingiram a área onde estavam unidos e a fizeram soltar um grito abafado. Rick sentiu o orgasmo dela a atingindo, e isso engatilhou o seu próprio, dando ainda uma última longa investida contra ela.

Ele deixou a cabeça se apoiar sobre o tórax dela, ambos se desfazendo em prazer. Quando então a respiração dela se acalmou e finalmente veio o relaxamento, ele ergueu a cabeça e a olhou.

Kate estava sorrindo para ele. Um sorriso que ele ainda não conhecia nela e que não queria que ninguém mais conhecesse, nenhum outro homem. Um sorriso de pura satisfação.

Rick se aproximou e eles se beijaram carinhosamente por um tempo, até ele se levantar para ir ao banheiro.

Quando retornou, Kate estava deitada de costas para ele, já sob o cobre-leito. Ele se moveu até o outro lado da cama e se deitou também. Ela estava de olhos fechados, com uma expressão de serenidade que ele não lembrava de ver nela há muito tempo. Levou a mão ao rosto dela, o acariciando, e se surpreendeu ao senti-la chegar mais perto, um braço o abraçando pela cintura, o rosto se encaixando no vão de seu pescoço.

Ambos suspiraram, contentes, e pouco depois estavam adormecidos, um nos braços do outro, como deveria ser.

* * *

**A ser continuada (cap 2: a manhã seguinte).**

**Espero que gostem, é a primeira fic M que escrevo em muiito tempo.**

**Comentários são sempre muito bem vindos.**

**Gabs.**


	2. A manhã seguinte

Kate acordou sentindo uma luz fraca, vinda da janela, batendo em seu rosto. Apertou os olhos uma vez, como um último protesto contra ter que acordar, e os abriu, piscando algumas vezes até se ambientar.

Deparou-se com uma porta bem à sua frente. Franziu a testa, não era a do quarto dela. Nem as paredes. Nem a mesinha de cabeceira. Continuou a observar as coisas ao seu redor, e quando virou um pouco o rosto no travesseiro, sentiu. Respirou fundo e não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. Aquele cheiro com certeza lhe era familiar.

Ela girou na cama e se deparou com Rick deitado de lado, a cabeça apoiada em uma mão, totalmente desperto.

Ele não sorria, mas a expressão em seu rosto era de tranquilidade. Os olhos claros, sem a sombra que parecia se esconder neles nas últimas semanas, sobretudo no dia anterior, se ligaram aos seus e voltou à mente dela tudo que se passou desde o momento em que haviam se olhado quando ele abriu a porta do loft para ela.

Os olhos de Kate vagaram pelo rosto dele, parando em seus lábios, mas então foram mais para baixo ao notar que ele estava vestindo uma camiseta. Se ela bem lembrava, ambos foram dormir sem nada, o que significava que ele devia estar acordado há um tempo.

-_Que horas são?_ - perguntou ela, a voz ainda rouca por causa do sono.

Rick se virou para o lado oposto para olhar a hora em seu celular, e quando o colocou de volta na cabeceira ao seu lado ouviu a risada dela.

Voltou-se para ela e a viu com uma mão sobre a boca, tentando segurar o riso.

-_O que foi?_

-_Sério, Castle, só você para ter um quadro enorme de um elefante no quarto_. -os olhos fixos no quadro na parede atrás dele.

-_Ei!_ -ele contestou, fingindo indignação, e apontou um dedo para o canto direito do quarto, oposto a eles -_Tem o do leão também._

Ela riu de novo, abertamente, e Rick não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto.

* * *

Sem mais sorrir, mas com os olhos ainda brilhando, ele voltou toda sua atenção à bela mulher em sua cama. Passou os dedos levemente pela bochecha dela, fazendo seu riso também parar. A conexão entre eles ressurgindo com força.

Kate olhou para ele e mordeu o lábio inferior. Se para segurar o sorriso, representar timidez ou simplesmente deixá-lo louco, ele não sabia ao certo.

Ela colocou a mão esquerda também na bochecha dele, e então ergueu o tronco para chegar mais perto e poder tocar seus lábios nos dele.

Beijaram-se sem pressa por alguns minutos, apenas aproveitando o contato, até que ele forçou seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo-a deitar-se de costas, ficando parcialmente sobre ela, uma perna entre as dela, e se ajeitou para ficar confortável.

-_Bom dia._ -disse ela, timidamente.

Rick suspirou e a beijou novamente, se separando quando ela tentou aprofundar o beijo.

-_Bom dia._ -respondeu, sorrindo.

Ficaram algum tempo ali, assim, se olhando, apenas curtindo o momento e a presença do outro. Ela, com uma mão no peito dele, fazendo pequenos círculos com os dedos. Ele, brincando com algumas mechas de cabelo dela que estavam em seu rosto.

Kate então lembrou o que havia perguntado.

-_Que horas são?_ -a voz ainda baixa, uma decisão inconsciente, tentando não quebrar qualquer tipo de magia que havia ali naquele momento.

-_Quase 10h._

Ela murmurou uma confirmação, não ligando realmente para a hora em si. Até que um pouquinho de pensamento racional voltou à sua mente e seu corpo ficou tenso.

Rick sentiu a mudança e se preocupou. Tudo estava indo tão bem, seria este o momento em que ela sairia correndo como sempre?

-_O que foi?_ -perguntou, passando o braço pela cintura dela, a segurando ali.

Kate respirou fundo antes de responder:

-_Alexis..._

Ele soltou o fôlego, aliviado, e apoiou a testa no ombro dela por um segundo, esperando o pânico que estava surgindo sumir antes de erguer a cabeça de novo, notando a confusão no rosto dela, que não havia entendido sua reação.

-_Alexis me ligou há cerca de 1 hora. Disse que ela e alguns amigos decidiram prolongar as comemorações. Descansariam um pouco e depois fariam um almoço de confraternização. Ela não deve vir para casa antes das 15h._

-_Oh..._ -foi a única coisa que conseguiu expressar como resposta, então ele prosseguiu:

-_Achei que não faria mal te deixar dormir um pouco mais. Depois de todo o… exercício... que fizemos noite passada..._

Ele pausou para sorrir sedutoramente para ela, fazendo-a corar e morder de novo o lábio.

-_Se bem que, a não ser que tenha sido um sonho, um belo e excitante sonho, você estava muito bem disposta quando me acordou no meio da madrugada para o segundo round._ -disse ele em tom de provocação, mas tendo plena consciência de que ela devia estar realmente cansada no dia anterior.

Antes de ele reagir ou falar algo, Kate se levantou, puxando toda a coberta, usando-a para se cobrir:

_-Não me lembro de você reclamando, muito pelo contrário. Mas se não gostou..._

E então foi em direção ao banheiro. O rosto neutro escondendo um sorriso.

Ela já havia cruzado a cama e estava a poucos passos do banheiro quando sentiu Rick a abraçando por trás, uma das mãos achando uma fresta na coberta e se posicionando na barriga dela.

Ele a colocou contra si, as costas dela contra seu peito, e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, sentindo-a pressionar ainda mais contra o corpo dele para evitar o tremor que queria passar pelo dela.

-_Fique à vontade para me acordar na hora em que quiser, do dia ou da noite, pedir e fazer comigo o que bem desejar, Kate..._

Baixou os lábios para o pescoço dela, que inclinou a cabeça para trás, a apoiando no ombro dele, aproveitando as carícias por um tempo antes de responder:

-_Sabe o que eu quero de você agora? O que eu realmente..._ -virou a cabeça e beijou o queixo dele- _desejo..._ -passou as mãos pelos braços dele até chegar às mãos e as segurou- _que você faça?_

_-Hmm..._ – Rick não estava mais realmente processando o que ela dizia, o tom e a insinuação na voz dela fazendo ele ficar pronto para o próximo round.

Kate tirou os braços dele de ao redor de si e se virou, ficando nas pontas dos pés, de modo que seus rostos estavam no mesmo nível.

Ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua e olhou para os dele por um instante. Aproximou-se os poucos centímetros restantes, os narizes se tocando, e sussurrou:

_-Café._

Então simplesmente roçou seus lábios nos dele e se afastou. Olhou por cima do ombro quando entrou no banheiro dele e deixou a coberta cair, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Rick estava parado no mesmo lugar, a boca entreaberta, encarando a porta do banheiro.

Quando caiu em si, jogou a cabeça para trás, colocou uma mão sobre o peito e respirou fundo. Aquela mulher ainda ia fazer o coração dele explodir, por um motivo ou por outro.

Ele se recompôs o máximo que pôde, chacoalhou a cabeça para limpar a mente, antes de gritar:

_-Cruel, Becks, muito, muito cruel._

* * *

Que reviravolta havia tido sua vida em apenas 24 horas. Encerrara sua parceria com Beckett, sua filha havia se formado no colégio, a surpresa mais do que inesperada que apareceu à sua porta no meio da noite e tudo que aconteceu até aquele momento... Nossa! Considerou por um momento se beliscar para se certificar de que tudo não passara de um sonho.

Foi então até seu guarda-roupa, selecionou uma camisa e algumas outras peças, colocou sobre a cama e foi até a porta do banheiro:

_-Há uma escova de dentes fechada na prateleira e, se quiser tomar um banho, a toalha azul está limpa. Deixei algumas roupas para você sobre a cama. _

Dirigiu-se até a porta que dava para o escritório, e foi então para a cozinha preparar o café, porque, sejamos francos, quando ele resistiria a um pedido dela?

.

.

* * *

**A ser continuada (cap 3: café da manhã e uma conversa).**

**Sorry a demora para postar esse cap. Fiquei meio ocupada acompanhando as coisas da SDCC e com a vida de legender.**

**Mas espero que o cap tenha ficado bom e que gostem.**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários carinhosos do cap 1.**

**Gabs.**


	3. Uma conversa

Meia hora depois, Rick estava com o café da manhã todo preparado. Café fresco, panquecas ainda quentes ("Muito obrigado pela noite passada"), torradas, geleias, e um omelete com queijo e ervas.

E nada de Kate aparecer por ali.

Ele sabia que ela havia aproveitado sua oferta de um banho, pois quando foi ao quarto pegar as roupas ainda úmidas dela para colocar para secar, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. A tentação de entrar lá com ela foi grande, mas a conhecendo, sabia que era melhor dar um tempo sozinha a ela para digerir tudo que havia acontecido.

Foi terminar de organizar as coisas e pegar tudo que precisariam, fez um prato para cada um e quando estava lavando alguns utensílios, sentiu como se alguém o observasse. Virou-se e a viu escorada na parede na cozinha, vestindo uma camisa dele que ia quase até o meio de suas pernas, uma boxer preta, o cabelo ainda úmido, caindo por seus ombros.

Kate também o estava analisando. A calça de algodão soltinha, a camiseta preta não deixando o peitoral dele nada à imaginação. O tinha visto com o cabelo desarrumado pouquíssimas vezes, mas já era um dos visuais preferidos para ela. O deixava com aparência mais jovem, mais relaxada. A fina camada de barba por fazer... Se_xy_.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, precisando tirar a imagem das pernas dela de lá se quisesse que comessem um pouco, secou as mãos em um pano de prato e andou até onde ela estava, lhe estendendo uma mão. Kate mordeu o lábio, desta vez sim, apenas para provocá-lo, e aceitou sua mão.

De certa forma, esse ato representava bem como o começo do relacionamento dos dois seria: passos cuidadosos, onde um deles guiava e mostrava o caminho ao outro, até finalmente andarem lado a lado.

* * *

Ela sentou-se em um dos bancos na bancada, enquanto ele a contornava para colocar café para eles. Preparou o dela sem nem pensar, suas preferências marcadas em sua memória, e lhe estendeu a xícara antes de preparar o seu e então sentar-se ao lado dela. Se deteve quando tocou o banco:

_-Ah! Já volto._

Sumiu em seu escritório e voltou minutos depois com algo na mão. Pegou um copo no armário, colocou água e pôs no balcão na frente dela juntamente com o conteúdo de sua mão.

Ela olhou para baixou e viu dois comprimidos ao lado do copo.

-_Eu vi os hematomas hoje cedo, Kate. Imagino que não devam ser... agradáveis._ -ela olhou para ele, que tratou logo de se explicar antes que ela entendesse algo errado- _É só um anti-inflamatório e um analgésico. Não precisa tomar. Só pensei que poderia ajudar talvez... E é bom tomar bom o estômago cheio, então, já que vai comer... Nem sei se está com fome... Só pensei que..._

Calou-se ao senti-la colocando uma mão sobre sua perna e a viu dando um sorrisinho para ele.

_-Obrigada_.

Ele apenas deu um aperto de leve na mão dela, um "obrigado" e "não tem de quê" sem usar palavras, e então os dois focaram-se na comida à sua frente. Bom, não totalmente. A atenção dividida entre comer e observar o outro de tempos em tempos. Kate sendo discreta, Rick nem tentando sê-lo.

* * *

Terminaram de comer e, quando Rick colocou o último pratinho na pia, sentiu Kate se aproximando e passando os dedos pelos seus, segurando sua mão.

Ia indagar o gesto, ainda não totalmente acostumado com essa Kate que se permite tocá-lo, quando ela gesticulou com a cabeça, apontando para a sala, e foi para lá.

Ela se sentou e ele fez o mesmo, ao alcance do braço, mas não colado a ela, sentindo que o momento era de seriedade e que um pouco de espaço provavelmente seria bem vindo por ela.

Passou-se um tempo e nenhum dos dois havia dito nada, de repente, ela riu:

-_Desculpa, é que... eu preciso te falar algumas coisas..._ -passou a mão pelo rosto para ganhar alguns segundos – _Só que.._. -respirou fundo- _parar e abrir o coração é algo tão complicado... Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que não sou boa nisso... -_ele cortou sua fala.

-_Kate. Não precisa falar nada. Não temos que fazer isso agora. Podemos só..._ -agora foi ela quem o interrompeu.

-_Não, não. Depois de tudo o que houve..._ -ela deu um riso sem humor- _Veja aonde deixar para falar das coisas depois, ou simplesmente não falar, nos levou._ -ela recostou a cabeça no sofá, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo novamente. - _Eu só não sei por onde ou como começar._

Ele observou a mulher a sua frente, totalmente o oposto da detetive controlada e independente que conheceu naquele primeiro dia. Olhou seu pescoço e viu uma marca...

-_Pode começar contando o que aconteceu ontem._

Kate virou a cabeça e o olhou. Ele com certeza devia estar querendo entender muitas coisas no momento. Que começassem por essa então.

Ela contou então tudo que aconteceu desde que voltou ao precinto na tarde do dia anterior. Falou sobre a pista sobre o apartamento de Maddox, Esposito e ela indo até lá, e da surpresa que tiveram ao se deparar com ele quando iam saindo. Contou qomo Esposito foi dominado sem dificuldades e que ela seguiu seu atirador até o telhado do prédio.

Quando ela começou a narrar a luta, Rick mudou de posição no sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e colocando o rosto nas mãos, como se para tentar evitar que as imagens entrassem em sua mente. Ouviu ela dizendo como Maddox era muito mais habilidoso, rápido e forte que ela, como fez dela seu saco de pancadas.

O viu fechando as mãos com força ao contar que ele tentou estrangulá-la, ao ouvir a angústia na voz dela falando que ainda tentou arrancar alguma informação dele, inutilmente. E ouviu, com horror, ela contar que foi lançada para fora do prédio.

-_Ele me olhou, pendurada lá, sorriu e se afastou, não ligando, tendo certeza que eu cairia. Não tinha como eu apoiar os pés na droga de parede do prédio, e eu não tinha força o bastante nos braços para me impulsionar... Eu olhava para baixo, via a altura... Só conseguia pensar que morreria sem falar com você de novo. E daí minha mão escorregou..._

Ele a interrompeu, não aguentando mais imaginar a cena.

-_Como conseguiu subir?_

-_Não consegui. Digo, não sozinha. Ryan e alguns agentes apareceram e me puxaram_. -colocou a mão no braço dele- _Eu achei que era você. Quando ele gritou meu nome, ouvi sua voz, Rick, de novo e de novo. Olhei para o Kevin ainda vendo você, até finalmente notar..._

Rick se levantou do nada, a fazendo parar de falar, e começo a andar pela sala, uma mão passando pelo cabelo, a outra ainda fechada com força, e começou a falar:

-_Ligaram da delegacia. Deve ter sido o Ryan. Meu Deus! Idiota! Idiota! Eu não atendi, Kate. Simplesmente não atendi._ -parou na frente dela, no lado oposto da mesinha de centro- _Você precisava de mim lá, e eu simplesmente..._

Ela também se levantou e foi até ele. O segurou pelos braços, forçando-o a ficar na sua frente.

-_Foi melhor assim, Castle. Se você estivesse lá, ele poderia ter..._

-_Não, eu sou seu parce..._ -parou de falar ao lembrar que, de fato, havia encerrado sua parceria com ela no dia anterior.

Kate percebeu aonde a mente dele deve ter ido, e interviu:

-V_ocê __é__ meu parceiro. Olha..._ -largou dele, mas ficou no mesmo lugar, e passou a mão pelo cabelo - _os dois fizemos e dissemos coisas que não devíamos. Está bem?_ -olhou para a mesinha- _Então... me desculpe._

-_Pelo quê?_

-_Por ter mentido._

Ele demorou dois piscares de olhos para entender sobre o que ela estava falando.

-_Sobre lembrar eu falar que te amo?_

Ouvi-lo dizer isso novamente a fez erguer os olhos e fitá-lo. Como podia ser tão fácil para ele simplesmente dizer essas palavras? Além disso, depois de tudo, ele ainda usava o verbo no presente. Kate se virou e voltou a se sentar no sofá, inconscientemente precisando do suporte.

-_Quando você apareceu no hospital, eu fiquei tão feliz, Castle. Até então, eu não tinha certeza se havia sonhado com aquilo tudo. Aí eu de vi. Naquele momento, com tudo que estava acontecendo, eu estando com alguém... eu não sabia o que fazer. Então recorri ao único método de proteção que conheço, me afastar._

Ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar, ouvindo com atenção.

-_Tem noção de quantas vezes eu quis te ligar? Quantas vezes cheguei a digitar seu número? Até não aguentar e tacar o celular para longe?_

-_Mas por que não ligou?_

-_Não podia. Não tinha esse direito. _

Notou que ele falaria alguma coisa, e ergueu uma mão pedindo que não o fizesse, que a deixasse terminar. Ele acatou o pedido silencioso.

_-Cada vez que me olhava no espelho ou começava a chorar de tanta dor, eu não conseguia acreditar que o que disse para mim no cemitério fosse verdade. Cada vez que tinha um ataque de pânico ou pensava nos perigos e problemas que trouxe para sua vida, tinha mais certeza disso. Você podia ter falado aquilo num momento de medo, achando que nunca mais me veria. Mas... você... me amar... Não tinha como._

Ela apertou a base do nariz, tentando se controlar um pouco e se focar. Ele se aproximou dela, mas não a tocou nem falou nada, sentindo que ela tinha mais a dizer.

_-As primeiras semanas foram horríveis... Pensando no fato de que ninguém precisaria ver ou lidar com isso, fora meu pai, foi o porquê me isolei de todos. Lentamente, as coisas foram melhorando, e eu comecei a me sentir um pouco mais como eu mesma a cada dia. E depois, quando voltamos a ser parceiros... eu não sabia como trazer à tona o assunto. Ainda não com dúvidas. Então simplesmente tentei ir me aproximando, do meu jeito..._

_-Mas eu nunca cheguei a dizer de novo. _-disse ele, acompanhando o raciocínio dela- _E depois, quando comecei a agir como um idiota..._

Ela deu um sorrisinho triste, antes de completar a frase dele.

-_Fez eu duvidar de novo. Afinal, divertida e, sobretudo, descomplicada, são coisas que eu estou longe de ser..._

Ele queria mais do que tudo abraçá-la, tê-la contra seu peito mas, naquele momento, não sentiu como se tivesse qualquer direito de fazê-lo.

_-Kate..._

Era o surpreendeu pegando uma das mãos dele entre as suas.

_-Tudo bem. Eu tinha te machucado e..._

_-Não, não! Nada bem. Eu fui um idiota, tomei decisões precipitadas... Estar magoado não é desculpa para ter te deixado sozinha..._

-_Você tentou me fazer pensar claramente, Castle. Eu que não dei ouvidos..._

Rick estendeu a mão livre e a colocou no rosto dela:

-_Mas eu não estava lá quando precisou de mim..._ -a voz engasgada com o misto de emoções, arrependimento no posto de comando.

Kate levou uma das mãos à dele em seu rosto, ainda segurando a outra:

-_Você me salvou. De novo. Eu me segurei lá, conseguindo forças de você, do pensamento de te ver de novo. Não aceitei que as coisas acabassem daquele jeito. Não depois de tudo o que sobrevivi. Do que sobrevivemos._ -ele apertou a mão dela, sendo solidário ao sentimento- _E então, depois de..._ -achou melhor contar da demissão em outro momento- _sair da delegacia, fiquei horas no nosso balanço._

Conseguiu arrancar um sorrisinho dele com o "nosso", até Rick lembrar como estava o tempo ontem:

-_No meio da chuva? Por quê?_

_-Sendo sincera, não percebia a chuva. Tinha muita coisa na minha mente. Eu só precisava... Precisava limpar a alma. E te ver. Sabe, não fiz plano algum, não sabia o que esperar, nem pensei que você poderia não estar em casa, estar ocupado, eu só... precisava de você. Então eu vim._

Rick acenou com a cabeça, indicando que entendia, antes de responder:

-_Convenhamos, foi a melhor decisão que já tomou na vida._

Kate riu e bateu de leve no braço dele com as costas da mão. Rick passou o braço por entre ela e o sofá, a puxando para mais perto, a abraçando. Ela se levantou, mas antes dele considerar o que havia feito de errado, ela sentou-se de novo, dessa vez no colo dele, colocando uma perna em cada lado das dele no sofá. Sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto dele pela ousadia de seu gesto, e então desceu seu rosto até que seus lábios se tocaram. Demorou um instante para a ficha cair, mas então ele reagiu, colocou as mãos no rosto dela, separou seus lábios e aprofundou o beijo.


	4. Chega a realidade

Os dois precisavam desse momento para dissipar a tensão no ar, se assegurarem da presença física do outro ali e que estava, finalmente, tudo bem.

Kate soltou seu peso no colo dele, fazendo-o grunhir e levar uma das mão para as costas dela, a empurrando contra si ainda mais. Continuaram se beijando com vontade, o coração batendo cada vez mais forte, e entre eles acendendo outro tipo de tensão.

Ela separou a boca da dele e levou os lábios para seu pescoço. Enquanto uma mão emaranhava no cabelo dele, puxando sua cabeça para o lado para dar espaço para ela trabalhar, a outra buscava espaço para entrar em baixo da camiseta que ele usava.

Rick levou as mãos às pernas dela, subindo e descendo por elas, até pegá-la de surpresa ao subir até o final e apertar suas nádegas. Ela afastou o rosto do vão do pescoço dele e o encarou. Ele deu um sorrisinho de contentamento, provocando-a, e Kate rolou seu quadril em retaliação, se esfregando contra ele, fazendo-o arfar e entreabrir os lábios, os olhos escurecerem.

Ela repetiu o movimento e a reação dele foi instantânea, seus lábios devoraram os dela. Kate deixou ele controlar o beijo, sua cabeça girando com a intensidade.

Quando ele levou as mãos para sob a camisa que ela vestia e apertou a cintura dela, ela gemeu contra sua boca e Rick se lembrou dos hematomas. A posição em que ela estava não devia também ser muito confortável. Quando ia propor de desacelerarem um pouco ou irem para um local mais adequado à essas práticas, sentiu uma vibração.

Demorou para entender o que estava acontecendo, até lembrar que havia pego o celular do bolso da calça de Kate ao colocar a roupa dela para secar, para dar a ela depois.

Sem parar de beijá-la, tentou alcançar o bolso de trás de sua calça. Kate o sentiu se inclinar para o lado, e afastou seus rostos.

_-O que foi?_

Ele conseguiu finalmente pegar o celular e olhou no visor, por reflexo.

_-É do precinto._

Kate simplesmente tirou o telefone da mão dele, apertou o botão para ignorar a chamada, e o colocou no assento ao lado deles.

_-Não vai atender?_

-_Estou ocupada_. -foi simplesmente o que respondeu ela, e tentou voltar a beijá-lo, mas ele virou o rosto. Ela fingiu não ligar, e se dirigiu ao pescoço dele novamente.

_-Beckett..._

Ela suspirou, desistindo, e voltou a encará-lo. Parou um momento para pensar em como contar, optando pela opção mais simples, ser direta.

_-Eu me demiti._

A expressão de incredulidade no rosto dele foi ótima. Se o assunto não fosse tão sério, ela teria rido.

_-Gates estava com o Ryan no telhado ontem. Mandou Javier e eu sermos checados pelos paramédicos e a encontrarmos na sala dela depois. Fomos suspensos. Ela falou que éramos vergonha para a polícia. Entreguei minha arma, meu distintivo, e falei que ela podia ficar com eles._

_-Kate..._

-_Não, Castle. Está feito. _-e começou a brincar com a gola da camiseta dele- _Eu só queria sair de lá. Depois de tudo, eu estava tão cansada, e ela me deixou com mais raiva ainda, de mim, de tudo, e eu só queria sair de lá para ver se conseguia tirar o peso que parecia ter no meu peito._ -ela respirou fundo- _Então me demiti._

Ela não parecia arrependida da decisão, mas não parecia feliz com ela também. Rick imaginou que seria algo que ela precisaria analisar ainda. Uma mudança desse tipo não é fácil para ninguém, sobretudo para alguém cujo emprego é tão importante, e ele sabia bem o quanto ela gostava do dela. Sabia também que o ato foi para mostrar que ela não queria mais cometer os mesmos erros, que queria seguir em frente. Talvez conversasse com ela depois e mostrasse que poderia fazer isso e ainda ser detetive. Acontecesse o que fosse, ele a apoiaria.

O telefone voltou a vibrar ao lado deles e ambos olharam para o objeto.

_-Pode ser importante, Kate._

Ela bufou e saiu do colo dele. O escritor pegou o celular e o entregou a ela, que revirou os olhos mas atendeu a chamada:

_-Beckett. _-pausa-_ Mas... Não... Sim, senhora._

Kate desligou e olhou para a tela do celular. 29 segundos. Ergueu a cabeça e Castle estava encarando-a, esperando.

_-Gates quer que eu vá ao precinto._

_-Por quê?_

Kate chacoalhou a cabeça e foi em direção ao quarto dele, o celular sendo apertado em sua mão, servindo como escape para o sentimento amargo em sua garganta. Como sempre, a realidade tinha que vir e interferir.

-_Ela não deu detalhe algum. Apenas "ordenou"_ -fazendo aspas com os dedos e falando com desdem-_ que eu a encontrasse lá o mais rápido possível. Deve querer que eu assine logo a papelada do meu afastamento._

Rick a alcançou e segurou sem braço, fazendo com que ela parasse.

-_Quer que eu vá com você?_

Ela se virou para ficar de frente a ele. O que menos queria no momento era se separar dele, temendo que fosse perceber que tudo não havia passado de fantasia e que, na verdade, estaria no limbo onde havia afundado. Sabia que, de qualquer forma, teria que ir para casa logo, pois Alexis chegaria e as coisas ficaram desconfortáveis para todos com ela ali, mas não esperava ter que ir embora justamente para encarar seus mais recentes erros.

-_Não é uma boa ideia._

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e soltou do braço dela, colocando uma máscara emocional para não mostrar que havia sido afetado por, mais uma vez, ela querer um pouco de distância dele.

Vendo sua reação, Kate colocou suas mãos nos ombros dele e tentou logo emendar o que disse:

_-Você não é a pessoa que Gates mais vai querer ver agora. E, sobretudo, -_apertou os ombros dele_- Alexis vai chegar logo em casa, podendo estar ainda um pouco emocional com tudo, e vai querer passar um tempo com o super pai que ela tem._

Com isso ele deu um sorrisinho, aceitando o argumento.

_-Pode ao menos me ligar quando sair de lá? Só para... me manter informado..._

Eram nessas horas, nesses momentos em que ela o via escolher as palavras cuidadosamente, que notava o quão realmente frágil era tudo aquilo. O que ainda a assustava, mas agora também lhe dava objetivo. Firmar o pé. Mostrar que de seu muro restavam apenas tijolos soltos, e que precisaria de ajuda para limpar o terreno e ter realmente um caminho aberto para ele. Para eles. Precisariam começar restaurando a confiança um no outro e deixando para trás toda a mágoa que ambos tinham.

_-Quer jantar comigo?_

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa, e ele arregalou os olhos.

-_Digo, poderia ir lá para casa hoje à noite, levar um vinho, eu prepararia alguma coisa para comermos... Não precisa ser cedo, pode aproveitar o dia com a Alexis e ir para lá umas 21h, 22h... se quiser._

O sorriso que se abriu no rosto dele a contagiou, e Rick levou as mãos à cintura dela:

-_Claro. Claro. Digo, quero sim. Sem problemas._

Kate riu da animação dele, sempre o garoto de 9 anos cheio de açúcar, e o abraçou. O contato era tão bom, ele era tão confortável, tão cheiroso, que esquecia porque havia se impedido tanto tempo de fazer aquilo.

-_Precisa que eu leve algo mais?_ -perguntou ele, não notando que ela estava sonhando acordada.

_-O quê?_

-_Hoje à noite. Quer que eu leve mais alguma coisa? Sobremesa?_

Ela sorriu contra o pescoço dele, levou a boca na altura da orelha dele e sussurrou:

_-Sabe, Rick, acho que não vai precisar. Teremos... outro tipo... de sobremesa._

Separou-se dele o suficiente para olhá-lo e o viu de olhos fechados. Sorriu e deu um selinho rápido nos lábios dele. O soltou e só então ele abriu os olhos.

_-Agora, seja bonzinho e busque minhas roupas._

_-Elas não vão ter secado totalmente ainda, sobretudo seu casaco..._

Ela acenou com a mão, em um sinal de "tanto faz", e foi até ao pé da cama pegar seus sapatos.

_-Passarei em casa rapidinho para me trocar antes de ir à delegacia. Mas preciso delas para sair daqui. Ou quer que eu pegue um táxi vestida assim?_ - se levantando, arrumando a postura e sinalizando com as mãos para si mesma- _Será que o taxista reclamaria?_

Rick a olhou dos pés à cabeça. As longas pernas à vista, a camisa indo até o meio de suas coxas, alguns botões desabotoados. Não, o taxista não reclamaria nem um pouco, pelo contrário, ela provavelmente ganharia um corrida grátis.

_-Vou buscar suas roupas_. -e saiu apressado.

Kate sorriu novamente. Percebeu que o fez mais vezes nas últimas horas do que nas últimas semanas. Talvez realmente tivessem uma chance.

Rick reapareceu no quarto minutos depois, segurando as roupas dela em um braço, e quando ia falar alguma coisa, ouviram a campainha. Se entreolharam, ele colocou as peças na cama e falou que já voltava.

Ela assentiu e foi se vestir. Colocou a calça por cima do boxer dele mesmo e então foi pegar o sutiã. Viu que não estava entre as roupas que ele trouxera, então começou a olhar pelo quarto para ver onde poderia estar, não tendo a menor ideia de onde Rick o jogara noite passada.

Ouviu passos se aproximando, e se virou em direção à porta secundária do quarto, pronta para perguntar se ele havia visto a lingerie, quando Rick entrou em sua linha de visão, uma expressão sombria no rosto, os passos apressados e, o que parecia ser um papel, segurado firme em sua mão.

_-Castle..._

Ele se aproximou e deu o papel a ela:

_-Acho que sei porque Gates te chamou._

Kate franziu a testa, intrigada com suas palavras e sua atitude, até olhar para o objeto que ele lhe entregara.

Era uma foto. Ela reconheceu como sendo do casamento de Montgomery. Havia um rosto desconhecido nela, marcado com X, mas que ela sabia a quem pertencia. Smith.

_-Veja o verso. -_falou ele, com a voz baixa.

Ela o fez, e ele pôde ver o momento exato em que ela compreendeu.

No verso da foto, escrito em preto, lia-se: "**Agora só falta uma peça do dominó**".

.

.

**_The end._**

* * *

**Bom, aqui está, finalmente terminei de escrever.**

**Parei aqui pois meu foco era mesmo na noite deles e na manhã seguinte. Se eu tivesse algum plot elaborado para o que acontece em seguida, até escreveria, mas não o tenho. Prefiro deixar então o cliffhanger à imaginação e esperar para ver na realidade como será (setembro nunca demorou tanto a chegar!).**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic, pois gostei de escrevê-la.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que leram, que favoritaram, comentaram. Me deixaram muito feliz.**

**Um obrigada especial à minha parceria de surtos Castle-isticos, kindtwin , de quem roubei os detalhes do momento deles acordando de um sonho que ela teve. :p**

**Gabs.**


End file.
